supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirochu Family Halloween 2016
Transcript is dressed up as Ash Ketchum is hosting his annual Halloween party and inviting his co-workers is helping an disdainful Anna into a white bunny costume Anna: "I can't believe there were no Monster High costumes at the store." Orla: "When I got to the store, dear, they were all sold out. I'm sorry, Anna, but this was the only costume that was your size. All the Disney Princess costumes were sold out, too, and so were the Barbie costumes." Anna: (frowns) "Bummer." Orla: "You can be Draculaura next year, honey. Try to cheer up and have fun, okay?" Woong is preparing to host his Halloween-edition of his YouTube sketch comedy show, "The Ji min and Ji Woong Show." stifles a laugh at Anna's costume Anna: "Don't start with me." Ji Woong: "No offense, Anna, but you make a cute white bunny." scowls in disagreement Tariko: "Of course, no Ash Ketchum costume is complete without an official Pokemon league hat or my buddy Pikachu!" 5 minutes later, Orla, Tariko, Ji kwong and Anna go out rings the neighbor's doorbell and the neighbor answers Tariko: "Trick-or-treat!" sulks Anna (unenthusiastically): "Trick-or-treat..." has a paper bag over her face Orla: "Why, Annabelle. Take that silly thing off. You look adorable." Anna: "Are you kidding? If my friends see me in this, I'll never be able to live it down for as long as I live." Orla: "You should at least take off the bag!" Tariko (jokingly): "Yeah, and hop around the garden." Anna: (under her breath) "Shut up, Tariko." gasps but keeps calm Orla: "Now, Anna, dear. Be nice to your sister. She is just joking, now be a good little bunny and take that bag off. Those neighbors just want to see your cute little bunny face." Neighbor: "Awww, you are a cute little bunny, are you?" laughs Anna: "Stop making fun of me." Orla: "Just ignore Tariko, already." Neighbor: "I will give you full-size bars!" neighbor gives Tariko and Anna full-size bars The family returns home Orla: "Time to inspect the treats." James: "In the meantime kids, why don't you pick out a Halloween movie to watch?" min, Ji Woong, Tariko and Anna nod in agreement 5 minutes later Ji min: "Ji Woong, as soon as I put Ji kwong to bed, why don't we watch The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Marathon together?" Ji Woong: "Sounds good." James: "Your mother and I are finished inspecting the treats, kids. You may each pick 2 treats each." Tariko & Anna: "Okay." of the questionable and inappropriate movies such as the Scream franchise, all Carrie movies, all Halloween movies, all of the Friday the 13th movies and A Nightmare on Elm Street movies are locked away James: "Which movie would you like? We have Hotel Transylvania, Girl vs. Monster, Poltergeist (1982), The Haunted Mansion, Sleepy Hollow, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, Hotel Transylvania 2, Monsters Inc, E.T. The Extraterrestrial, Hocus Pocus, Goosebumps, The Nightmare Before Christmas, ParaNorman, Monsters University, Casper, Coraline, Monster High: Friday Night Frights, Scooby Doo and the Goblin King, Monster High: Ghouls Rule, Monster High: Haunted, Goosebumps, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolf-man, It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, Beetlejuice, The Halloween Tree, Casper, Escape to Witch Mountain and Spooky Buddies?" Anna: "Friday Night Frights," Tariko: "Mmm...how about...oh, this is a really good one...The Halloween Tree?" Anna: "That movie sucks." Tariko: "Oh, it can't be that bad, right?" Anna: "It is bad. Monster High is better." family watch The Halloween Tree Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts